rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric
Eric is role played by Valentin girl. About him Eric is the Guardian of Illusions. His hair is light brown, has green eyes, a muscular figure, is 29 years old and is tall. His wearing something between a gentleman and a magician. He has a white under shirt with a black jacket and a bow. His pants are black, when his boots are dark brown. He is wearing gloves and around his neck is a bronze clock, that he can hypnotize the people. And also as a great Illusionist, he has his fancy hat as well as his stick. When he was a little boy, he loved magic. He always went to a show, that was of magic. Impressed and happy about it, his parents gave him a set of magic stuff for his birthday. Day after day, he work out with his magic tricks, day after day he wanted to know more and more about it. One sunny day, a bully came to him and grabs his magic wand. Eric wanted it back, but because of his short legs, he couldn't reached it. The bully was having fun with him and in the end, he broke the wand. While Eric was crying for his wand, the bully was laughing, while he was going home. The little boy, slowly stoods up and went to the bully's house, for his revenge. In the night, when everyone was sleeping, little Eric slowly and quietly goes to his room. Unknowing, that the little boy was inside, Eric came to the bully's bed and wanted to kill him. Something deep inside the boy, was telling him not to do this, so Eric left the bully and wanted to go back, when he tripped and found something....he found a bronze clock. When the night became day, Eric was again, outside, looking at the clock he found in the room. He stared at it, looking at how is it build and if it's rusting. Then the bully came to him and grabbed his clock. Eric begged to the bully to give him his clock back, but he didn't. The bully looks at the clock and unknowing, he pressed a button on top of it. He was slowly hypnotizing and when Eric said, again, to give the clock back, the big bully gave him back. Standing there, not knowing what was wrong with him, Eric grabbed his clock and looks again at the bully. Slowly after what happened, Eric was manipulating the bully, with: bring me some soda, kick yourself and other ideas he had. The boy was starting to learn and had control of the clock and when he was growing up, his powers and tricks were becoming stronger. When Eric was 20, he had his own show bizz and was named The Magical Trickster. He hypnotized the people and was doing all the things he wanted to them. He was still a magician and his spells were effective and done some damage to the people. He wanted more from the tricks, learn the dangerous tricks and he actually went to a darker magic. There he found a old man, that was a old magician, like himself and asked him about this dark magic. The elder told him something, something where he can be the greatest magician ever. So he went to a place named Quanzila and was asking some people there, for some inspiration. They lead him to a dark castle, where a wizard lived there. He went to the castle, but saw nothing, no wizard, none. But when he wanted to leave, a spirit came to him and corrupted Eric and his clock. He didn't know from where was that, but he loved his new power. His new powers were stronger, faster and more darker. He could do some illusions, from the people's past and make it look horrible and frightening. Relationships Dark sister Dark sister was the first person that liked Eric's powers and join forces with him. Guardians As Eric loves kids, he likes what the Guardians are doing. But sometimes he play some tricks on them, making them hypnotized or have an illusion on them. Valentina Love He likes to hypnotize her, because she is very easy to trick. On his love side, he likes her very much. Phoenix Is the first Guardian, that ever escaped his illusions. But Eric says, that someday, Phoenix won't be able to leave his illusions. Equipment The magical hat Magical hat.jpg|Magical hat Bronze clock.jpg|Bronze clock Eric has a fancy hat everytime, when he's on show biz or just walking on the street. With his dark powers he can pull out from his hat any animal or object, that he imagines. He can even trap a person in his hat. Bronze clock His bronze clock is the biggest magic of all. With it, he can hypnotize people and give them illusions. When he presses his button- on the clock- it begins to start some swirl circles around the person and he can have him as long as he likes to. Magic tricks Cards Eric uses his magical cards to play with them, when he is in danger. He can threw them towards the person, that he sees and they can be: explosive, sharp or on fire. Lion The lion, can come from Eric's magical hat. Eric just has to lower the hat down and from it will come the lion. He uses his lion on audicions too, that is his biggest hit. Eric's cards.jpg|Eric's magic cards Eric's lion (1).jpg|Eric's lion Eric's lion (2).jpg Quotes *''(To Val, when he wants to hypnotize her) Look at this clock. Look at it. You're becoming sleepy. Your eyes are turning you down. And when you wake up, you will do as I say.'' *''(To Phoenix) You can't defeat the illusions. They will defeat you.'' *''Abracadabra! Eric 3.jpg Eric 1.jpg Eric 2.jpg Eric and Dark sister.jpg Eric as a normal human.jpg|Eric in his normal (human) outfit. Eric and Val.jpg|Eric hipnosing Val '' Category:Guardians Category:Males Category:Evil